deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnimon
Omnimon is a key character in the Digimon media franchise, his role depending on the universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arceus vs Omnimon * Blaster Blade Vs Omegamon * Botamon vs Arceus (Completed) * Omnimon vs Gallantmon * Omnimon VS Meta Knight * Omnimon vs Optimus Prime * Ultron Sigma vs Omnimon * Omnimon VS Wario Deluxe * Omnimon vs Zygarde Battles Royale * Overpowered Heroes Battle Royale (Completed) * Team Digimon vs Team Mario, Team Pokemon and Team Sonic With the Digidestined * Charizard Blastoise and Venusaur vs Greymon Garurumon and Togemon Cameo Appearances * Arceus vs Mother Eater (Digimon Cyber Sleuth) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Gogeta (Dragon Ball) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Vegetto/Vegito (Dragon Ball) History An Exhalted Knight Digimon and member of the Royal Knights, Omnimon is born from the DigiFusion of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and is an embodiment of the collective will of those cheering them on in their fight against Diaboromon. Digimon Tamers, and Digimon Fusion, possess their own versions of Omnimon as a guardian who helps the heroes out. In lore Omegamon is one of the royal knights A group that serves to Yggdrasil, the Digimon God, and protects the digital world. In digimon cybersleuth Omegamon is Nokia's partnear and one of the game's main digimon. Description: Level: Mega (super Ultimate in some games) Type: Light/ vacine Attacks: * Omega Inforce: It's Omegamon's exclusive innate Override Sequence that grants him great power and lets him see the immediate future. It also lends him unlimited stamina, allowing him to fight at peak capacity no matter what. This ability is enhanced upon receiving the X-Antibody, allowing him to always stay one step ahead of the opponent. It is this ability that makes Omegamon X a theoretically insurmountable opponent. * Supreme Cannon '(''Garuru Cannon): Freezes the opponent with frigid, absolute zero shots that it fires from the Garuru Cannon. * '''Transcendent Sword (Grey Sword): Slashes with the Grey Sword.Or shots an energy wave from the trancendent sword. * Double Shot (Double Torrent): Annihilates the opponent with successive shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads. * Ultimate Uppercut: Uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon. * Transcendent Sword (Omega Sword): Charges the Grey Sword and then cuts definitively. * Sword of Ruin: Rends the air with its Grey Sword to produce a large explosion. * Omni Howling (Omega Howling): Attacks with a howl that can shake the world. * Omni Blast (Omega Blast): Drops a bolt of lightning on the enemy. * Flame Sphere: Magic that creates huge flames. * Giga Fire: Magic attack shoots 3 fire balls. * Inferno: Continuous fire columns. * T-Sword: Paralyze foe with Grey Sword * Attack charge field: Increases the attack of omnimon and its allies. * Saint knuckle: '''Light damage to one foe. * '''Holy light: '''magical Light damage to all foes * '''Cross counter Death Battle Info Being a DigiFusion, Omnimon combined the special qualities of his components as a versatile warrior. On his left arm is the WarGreymon-head shaped Grey Sword that he uses in his Transcendent Sword slash attack, the right having MetalGarumon-head shaped "Garuru Cannon" that he uses to fire absolute zero shots for his Supreme Cannon attack. He can use both arms to fire a torrent of fire and ice in his Double Shot attack. His other attacks include Omni-Blast, Ultimate Uppercut, and Sword of Ruin. Outside combat, Omnimon can also open portals between the human world and the Digital World. Feats * Wiped out a legion of one million Diaboromon clones before stabbing the original in the head. * Gave Shoutmon the means to digivolve into OmniShoutmon. * Destroyed several mountains with a single shot from his Supreme Cannon. (Digimon X-Evolution) * He tanked the absolute 0 used in MetalGarurumon's attack. * Deleted all the digital world with his All-Delete attack. * Stabbed Gallantmon, who wears an armor of the purest Chromedigizoid. (Digimon X-Evolution) * Lifted the digital world with the help of other Royal kinghts. (Digimon Data Squad) * Defeated Mother Eater (with help of Alphamon and Takumi), a being able to destroy infinite universes, And tanked its "Universe Reseter" attack. * Defeated Boltboutamon, a Being of pure darkness that has destroyed entire universes, who proved to be superior even to the likes of the seven demon lords. * Defeated Alter-B, who according to Mirei collected energy to destroy all worlds. Flaws Gallery Omnimon.png f05e88ef95e44366d4100c2e903a4ca9.jpg|Nokia and Omegamon. 5bd94a831f6a45adb857052d62f57547fa07eb9f_hq.jpg|Shiki and Omegamon 6e434ed0d866a58469dca116519c6cd0f4dc4bf9_hq.jpg Omegamon_zwart_ex_collectors_card.jpg|Omnimon Zwarf Omegamon_alter-b.jpg|Omnimon Alter-B. Omegamon_Zwart_D_b.png|Omnimon Zwart D Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Digimon Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Knight Category:Light Users Category:Male Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Namco Characters Category:Sword Wielders